Fix You
by cloudy-dreamers
Summary: Now getting out of an abusive relationship, Kailah runs in to the renegade Jak. A relationship begins to form between the two as the Metal Head war rages on and their stories begin to entangle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first J&D fanfic ever and I'm excited to get it going. Kailah is my 18 year old OC, and definitely NOT a Mary Sue by all means. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this and let me know if I should continue :D **

**And also, just a fair heads up, this chapter is uh, graphic. If you can't deal with strong sexual themes, then just don't read m'kay? **

**R&R please! :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides Kailah) belong to Naughty Dog. **

* * *

><p>The apartment was relatively quiet; the noises from the slum streets quietly echoing through the walls and rooms. Soft sighs could be heard from the master bedroom; there were 3 candles lit, illuminating the lover's bodies as they were intertwined in ecstasy.<p>

Soft moans escaped from the sheets, which were promptly thrown from the bed. They were exposed now, the candle light glimmering off of the beads of sweat that coated them. The moans now turned in to cries of pleasure as they finished, voices becoming silence. Once again the streets provided the only noise in the apartment.

'That was great,' Erol whispered, smirking as he lied down, his hands cradling behind his head as he gazed at the ceiling and sighed.

'Yeah...' Kailah murmured, promptly lighting up a cigarette as she slowly put on her intimates, jean shorts, and a long black tunic sweater. Who was she kidding, she felt disgusting being with Erol. He was perpetually angry, and always had the worst mood swings. _I've got the bruises to prove it_, Kailah thought, taking another drag from her cigarette before sitting at the edge of the bed, exhaling.

_I guess that's what I get being with a Guard. Always bringing his work home,_ Kailah thought, the corners of her mouth twitching as she thought of how aggressive and demeaning he was to her. Almost every night since the beginning, a new bruise or cut was added to Kailah's increasing collection. But no matter how much he hit her, she couldn't bring herself to be angry. That wasn't Kailah. Kailah was a lightning rod for dysfunction; people often coming to her to discuss problems or issues that bothered them. She couldn't blame them though; Kailah was an excellent listener, as well as a great advice giver. Throughout high school Kailah got in and out of the social groups; never really finding where she belonged. But the day she met Erol, was the day she felt as if she belonged somewhere; in his arms. They used to spend every waking moment together, in and out of school. Erol often told Kailah of his devotion to her, speaking of forever and how they would grow old together. Kailah felt as if she knew everything about the fiery redhead, until they went out for the first time.

Kailah gulped, remembering the first night Erol had struck her in a drunken rage.

* * *

><p>It was late, the slum streets barely empty besides the odd drifter huddled against a trash can fire for warmth. Kailah and Erol were slowly making their way back to Kailah's apartment, stumbling and laughing loudly for all to hear. They laughed without reason, the alcohol's grasp still firm on their minds. Kailah's feet were killing her, she was in 5 inch heels and a small black cocktail dress that barely covered her behind, and was having issues containing her large bust. They both started to regret spending all of their money on liquor,now having to make the long walk from South Town to the Slums. But she wanted to look nice for Erol, it was their first time going out for drinks. Kailah wanted to make an impression upon Erol, to make him realize that she really was a catch and she deserved to be treated as such. Pushing her long reddish locks behind her shoulder, Kailah caught a glimpse of Erol from the corner of her eyes. He was smiling at her, and Kailah's cheeks slowly began to flush with pink.<p>

'I love you!' Erol suddenly shouted, scooping Kailah up in to his arms as he kissed her forehead, Kailah slightly stunned as she was pressed close to his warm chest. 'I love you,' he said again, only whispering this time. His aqua eyes were electric, seeming to look right through Kailah and in to her soul.

Kailah felt her heart skip a beat as he whispered the words in to her ear; the feeling was mutual. 'I love you too,' she murmured back, enclosing her lips gently around his. Finally, someone had cared about her. The pain of losing her parents in the Dead Town invasion could begin to melt away; and be replaced with a new flame. Erol put Kailah down and she began to laugh as Erol's pace quickened, the apartment slowly getting closer as they sped home.

After fumbling with the locks, the couple stumbled inside the small apartment, wrapped in an embrace. Kicking off her heels, and slamming the door closed with her foot, Kailah was lifted in to Erol's arms once again, wrapping her legs around his firm torso as his fingers were laced within Kailah's hair. She felt herself being carried through the apartment, back in to her small bedroom, realization setting in.

Loosening the grip of her thighs around Erol's waist, Kailah broke away from the passionate kiss, looking deep in to Erol's magnetic eyes. Kailah was scared of what could ensue; he would be her first.

'Erol... not tonight,' Kailah whispered, her cheeks warming. She swallowed hard, 'and I don't want to do this right now... not drunk. I want to remember it,' Kailah murmured gently, brushing his fingers against his cheeks. 'Please.'

Suddenly, Kailah felt a sharp sting across her face. He had slapped her; hard. Being caught off guard, Kailah fell backwards on to the bed, gingerly touching her reddened cheek. Tears began to burn in her eyes as Kailah looked up at Erol, petrified. 'Why Ero-' she began to sob, but was cut off. Erol quickly began to undress, removing his shirt and pulling down his jeans exposing his hardening member.

'You think you have say over what I do? You fucking don't!' he shouted drunkenly, moving over top of Kailah and pinning down her wrists with one hand. He was so strong; she couldn't fight back. She began to beg desperately with Erol; not like this. Kailah always wanted their first time together to be fantastic and beautiful; but it was too late.

With his other hand, Erol reached underneath Kailah's dress and yanked down her panties, tossing them away. He kissed her hard, stifling the pleading and shouts as he pushed her dress up and slowly entered her, causing Kailah to gasp and squirm.

She never wanted this.

* * *

><p>The bed shifted as Erol crawled up from behind, placing his hands on Kailah's small waist as he tenderly kissed her shoulders, whispering 'Is that all you have to say? From what I could tell you were pretty in to it.' His smirk was unbearably audible as he spoke, making Kailah cringe. She took another drag before abruptly standing up, pushing his touch away. Kailah stood by the window, gazing down at the scattered people walking by the fruit stands and grimaced, pressing her forehead against the cold glass.<p>

She didn't want to be here at all, with Erol in her small apartment. But she couldn't stay away from him, no matter how angry he was or how violent he got. Whenever he asked to come over and see her, Kailah always had obliged. The pairing itself was weird; he was wealthy and in the public eye, whereas Kailah was middle class and a ghost. Yet, she still loved him loved him, or that's what she called it. The relationship was twisted, on and off for years since high school. He wasn't the person Kailah had fallen in love with at first; his once raw and magnetic eyes were now cold and angry. But she could feel the mental separation eating away at her. The sex was now meaningless to Kailah; only providing a brief escape from the barrage of thoughts within her. So many times had Kailah tried to escape from the relationship, but every time she came back. Every time she thought she could change Erol, but she couldn't no matter what. He was so set in his ways, even at 19. But that was Kailah, the optimist. Always thinking that people could be changed with love and devotion; even if in her heart she knew they couldn't be. But that was okay to Kailah; she didn't mind giving her all to people, even if it meant getting hurt in the process. To Kailah, her needs and emotions were second to everyone else. And she couldn't abandon someone like Erol, or so she thought. The truth was, Erol was all she really felt she had left. Her mother died in the Dead Town invasion, and she didn't know who her father was. Kailah was always told she was the spitting image of him; golden red hair, piercing green eyes and freckled skin. But he had vanished after the invasion, leaving Kailah to die outside the walls. His face still popped up in her dreams, even though Kailah could hardly remember him. Those memories were put behind layer and layers of mental walls.

'What the fuck is your problem?' Erol barked, slipping on his jeans as he stood from the bed and stared at Kailah, 'hello?'

'Erol, don't,' Kailah whispered, taking another drag and coming out of the mental daze. She did not want to get in to it with him right now. She just wanted it all to be done, the arguing the stop and the yelling to be silent.

'Excuse me, don't what? Don't ask you why you won't even look at me after we just fucked?' he asked, his voice rising with irritation at her.

'Erol, I just don't want to do this right now. Please,' Kailah begged quietly. Feet quickly padded along the floor as Erol approached, and Kailah turned around only to be pushed in to the wall harshly. She gasped as her back was against the wall, now staring in to the enraged emerald eyes of her lover.

'Stop,' was all Kailah managed to choke out. His eyes were locked on her own, his toned and muscular chest rising and falling quickly. His expression was wild; red locks framing his forehead and his eyes burned through her, searching for an answer, a reason.

'Erol, please calm down. I just, I don't know...you're scaring me,' Kailah blurted as he stood there with his fists clenched, his toned 6"1 frame towering over her small 5"5 frame.

'There's some one else isn't there!' he yelled, an arms length away, trembling with rage now.

'No! There's no one else!' Kailah breathed back, now frozen as he stood before her. She had to get out, this needed to stop. This relationship was destroying her.

'Then tell me! Tell me Kailah, you fucking bitch!' he screamed, now pinning her against the wall by her small wrists. Tears began to spill down Kailah's face as he continued to yell, asking why she was crying; even now she couldn't bring herself to say it was over. She was too scared; scared of hurting him and of letting go. Erol was all she knew and all she had since that fateful day they met in high school. But from the first 'hello' the relationship was doomed. There was so much blood and tears wasted over it, so much anger and hatred. It had to stop.

Flicking her still lit cigarette, Kailah hit Erol directly in the exposed shoulder, a howl escaping his lips as it singed his flesh. He stumbled backwards and fell, disorientated, as Kailah stumbled forward as he let go of her wrists, seeing this as her chance. Darting past Erol's unsettled frame, she went for her extra backpack filled with clothes and essentials. As Kailah went to grab her boots, a hand grasped her ankle and she let out a shriek, seeing Erol's enraged eyes and bared teeth.

'You bitch,' he snarled, attempting to yank her backwards and trip her. In sheer desperation, Kailah broke free of his grasp and ran for the door, fumbling with the locks. Finally, she kicked the door ajar and ran down the hallway, tears streaming down her face as she padded down the stairs and in to the dirty streets.

She ran through the streets barefoot, never letting her pace slow down, as Erol's infuriated screams followed her. She never looked back, her heart stricken with fear, and eyes streaming. Darting through the small crowds of people, Kailah ducked in to a deep ditch and sat underneath the bridge, blending with the shadows.

* * *

><p>What seemed like hours had passed to Kailah, when it was only minutes. Her heart was still pounding against her ribs as she let out ragged breaths. <em>I did it<em>, Kailah thought, _we're done now_. Relief began to settle in as Kailah slid down against the dirt trench, reaching in to her bag for a cigarette. She lit it and inhaled the smoke, closing her eyes for a brief moment. At some point, Kailah had to go back to the small apartment; change the locks and everything to make sure there were no unwanted strangers. Above Kailah's head, civilians continued to walk across the bridge, never even noticing the pair of eyes peeking through the cracks.

Suddenly, the crackle of radios pierced through the quiet streets; she recognized the voice.

'Find her!' Erol barked, his voice laced with static, 'and when you do, throw her in the fortress. I'll deal with her myself.' Sudden fear gripped Kailah's chest as she heard the quickened footsteps of guards approaching her trench.

'Check under the bridges! Rats like her often hide there,' a guard called. As Kailah exhaled a breath of smoke, a guard was above her, pointing his taser through the cracks. Snatching the taser, and yanking it through the boards, Kailah swung on her backpack and scaled the ditch wall, breaking away from the crowds. Her feet began to quicken as she sped past the bewildered civilians and empty shops, heading anywhere she could find shelter. As she hurriedly ran from her pursuers, they began to condense behind her, and also blocking the alley ways.

They were weeding her out, yelling formations and orders as she sped past, hoping to catch her and take her to Erol. Kailah refused that option, promising herself she would never go back to him. As she kicked her speed in to maximum, the idea struck. They wouldn't dare go outside of the city, in to the Dead Zone. And that's just where she would go.

Shots began to fire from behind, nearly hitting Kailah each time. Making a sharp turn in to the dead end alley, Kailah quickly hurried down the dirt ramp leading to the wall opening, flying through the doors as shots echoed in the small chamber.

'_You're now leaving Haven City,_' the female voice stated.


	2. Chapter 2

The locks and gears began to whir as the gates slowly opened, bestowing Kailah with a view of the destroyed town. Sliding on her leather combat boots, Kailah hoisted herself up and out of the metal chamber. A foul stench wafted through the air; the stench of rotting houses and flesh. Swallowing hard, Kailah bared herself for what was to come.

Generally, all who ventured from the city died out here. It was a wasteland now, overpopulated with Metal Heads and other scavengers who nested within the town ruins. It was sad to look upon, especially for Kailah; it used to be what was called home. There was a resounding silence within Dead Town, the summer night providing a cool breeze that rippled the overflowing waters across the town ruins. It was nearly daybreak; about an hour or two and the sun would be rising, along with the Metal Heads.

Kailah slowly wandered through the ruins, bits and pieces of memories returning as she walked by certain areas. Smashed bricks of the city center crunched under her boots, as Kailah wandered aimlessly. Sighing, she looked above at the night sky, stars twinkling above as the smashed bricks turned in to damp earth beneath her boots.

Crossing her arms, Kailah stared out at the what seemed to be endless waves that surrounded the ruins. The waters rippled against the dirt shore, causing wooden planks that connected the land segments to sway and drift. Following her gut feeling, Kailah let her soles carry her across the planks and deeper into the destroyed houses, her mind relaying the images of the previous hours.

So much had happened in one night; the fight with Erol, being pursued by the Krimzon Guard and now returning home. Kailah wanted nothing more than to break down and cry; to curl up and just lie there. But she had to stay strong, she had to survive like she always did. No matter what. Even if it meant to steal, lie, to sell herself... Kailah cringed at the very thought of giving away her body to a stranger, memories of the situation flooding her mind. She gagged, remembering her conditions, and promised herself that prostitution was out of the question. Maybe she could get a job in the Port, there was that bar, the Hip Hog; they could be hiring...

Looking up from the dusty, cracked cement, Kailah had realized that her feet had led her back to the place she dreaded most. The old house. It was worse than she remembered; the door was kicked off its hinges and the roof had been burned into nothing, burn marks and ashes coating the walls. The possessions were all destroyed, pictures smashed and furniture burned into piles of cinder. Wanting to get closer, Kailah attempted to step forward, but she was frozen. All of the emotions and pain was too much for her; she saw her parent's faces behind her closed lids now, smiling. Hot tears began to spill down Kailah's cheeks as she fell to her knees, the sobs wracking her chest and rendering her senseless as her reddish locks shrouded her face. All Kailah knew was the pain from the losses, the hate for the Metal Heads and the Baron; but also the fear. The fear of finding out the fate of her lost father, only hoping it could be a good one.

'I'm sorry,' she whimpered, not knowing what to say, 'I'm sorry!' Kailah shouted, her voice echoing and bouncing off the ruins, resonating within her ears. Suddenly, a distant clatter brought Kailah out of her tearful numbness. Metal Heads. She rose quickly, wiping off the tears with her tunic sleeve. Slowly, Kailah took a step backwards, her ears perking at the distant noises that seemed to be approaching from all angles, the echos confusing her senses. Retracing her steps, Kailah attempted to make her way back to the city wall, hoping the guards had given up for the most part. After making her way through the maze of ruins, Kailah had come to the conclusion she was lost, the twists and turns confusing her in the darkness.

'Great...' she murmured, swallowing hard. The clatters began to come closer, low growls reverberating through the walls and sending shivers down the youth's spine. She wanted out; the walls now seemed to be closing in and her heart was pounding. Sweat began to prickle at Kailah's forehead as she slowly turned, only to be faced with the slobbering maw of a Metal Head.

A pang of fear radiated through Kailah as she let out a piercing shriek, dashing to the right and through a smashed window. The scraping of nails could be heard behind her as the Metal Head gained, smashing through old house frames and growling with ferocity, pursuing the young elf. As Kailah continued to sprint through the Dead Town remains, there was suddenly nowhere else to run. She was stuck between a 20 foot drop, and a bloodthirsty creature. Neither looked too good. Turning away from the ledge, Kailah planted her feet and faced the creature; raising her forearms to protect her face as it snarled and approached quickly. Grimacing, Kailah prepared herself for the mauling, accepting the fact that this was it.

Slowly, the gap between them was closing, 5 feet, 4, 3... Opening her eyes one final time to gaze upon her killer, Kailah shrieked as a gunshot crashed through the air. The Metal Head was now at her feet, it's head gem glowing ominously as it twitched and exhaled a final time.

Feeling as if she was going to faint, Kailah crouched down in front of the monster, attempting to calm down her frantic panting and heart rate. It's eyes were now lifeless as it stared up at her, Kailah felt the bile rise in her throat. She swallowed it back down.

'What do you think you're doing out here!' an exasperated voice called out. Kailah snapped her head up only to lay her eyes upon an orange, fuzzy rat 2 feet away. He had a skeptical look upon his whiskered face, his small arms crossed over his chest.

'Oh, um...I was just,' Kailah mumbled, still astounded at the fact the rat was talking to her. He was recognizable though, his little face was familiar to her...

'Well? Is that it? Cause I have no idea why you'd wanna be out here with all these slobbering monsters,' he questioned, now standing on top of the Metal Head and eyeing Kailah. 'But have no fear angel face! Orange Lightning has taken care of all harm to come your way,' he shouted, bowing deeply as he observed Kailah, winking playfully.

'Well, thanks 'Orange Lightning', but I was fine by myself,' Kailah muttered, rising to her full height only to be face to face with a much larger, and taller figure. She swallowed hard as the blond looked down upon her skeptically, a gun that was most likely loaded, in his large calloused hands.

'Uhm, I guess I should be thanking you?' Kailah said, smiling weakly. His stern stare intimidated her, little emotion crossing his handsome face. He was young, Kailah could tell, but still close to her age. Maybe 19 at the minimum. His eyes were breathtaking Kailah noticed; vibrant shades of light blues intermingled with a deep shade of navy blue. Kailah felt her cheeks redden as she scanned his full frame, he was obviously well built and battle hardened.

'What are you doing out here?' he grunted gruffly, sliding his gun back into his holster as he grabbed the Metal Head carcass and threw it over the ledge, barely straining. Kailah felt her mouth open slightly as she watched him throw the creature as if it weighed no more than a brick.

'Nothing,' Kailah lied. He didn't need to know she was hiding from the Krimzon Guard right at the moment.

'Oh really?' he said, raising an eyebrow, 'Daxter, show her the flier.'

'Wait, what flier?' Kailah hastily cut in, her heart rate slowly increasing.

'This one toots,' the orange rat named Daxter answered, handing a folded piece of paper to her.

Kailah unfolded it, eyes widening at what she saw. It was a drawn picture of her, every detail there from her flowing red locks, the rings in her ears and every last freckle across her nose. Below, it stated Kailah Hagai, and there was a reward for her capture and return to the Fortress; she was listed as estranged and could possibly be seen as a threat and or dangerous.

'Ugh, this is just fucking great,' Kailah moaned, crumpling up the flier and throwing it over the ledge and into the water below. Apparently neither Erol or the Guard had slowed down the search for her. Kailah began to pace back and forth across the worn cement, her boots clicking slightly. What was she going to do? She for sure couldn't stay out here with the Metal Heads, it was suicide for sure. Maybe, she could cover her face and sneak back through the security walls and into her apartment. She could change the locks and hide there for a few days as she looked for a new place to stay... Yeah, that might just work.

Kailah looked over at the two figures as they spoke in hushed tones to each other, a smile crossing over Daxter's face once or twice. Kailah felt her heart drop as she realized what they were talking about; they were going to cash her in for the bounty, and leave her to rot in prison with Erol. No, she wouldn't let them have that chance.

Without warning, Kailah began to sprint through the wreckage, hoping to gain a small head start. She looked back only to see the blond running after her with Daxter on his shoulder. She couldn't help but think she recognized them both from somewhere in the city...

'Wait!' the blond called out in his rich voice, the gap between them slowly closing.

'Get away!' Kailah called back, panting hard as she jumped through the empty house frame and down the makeshift steps leading to the city center. 'I can't go to prison!'

Just as Kailah began to make a jump for the wooden planks, she felt her wrist being grabbed and her body being pulled backwards away from the water.

'Let me go!' she begged, 'I can't go to prison; I can't go back to him!' she cried, as the tears began to stream uncontrollably.

'Hold on a second!' the blonde shouted over her pleads, grasping her face between his large hands. 'Just look at me! We're not taking you in, I promise.'

Suddenly the realization crashed down on Kailah, 'I know you - you're with the Underground! You're Jak and Daxter,' she exclaimed. But before she could speak anymore, they quickly silenced her.

"There is no way of telling what people may be lurking out here,' Jak whispered.

Kailah looked around, her eyes wide as she considered Jak's words. Slowly down her breathing, she look back over to Jak and Daxter, swallowing hard.

"We're not going to take you to prison," Jak said in a soothing tone, smiling a little at her as he spoke. Kailah nodded at both him and Daxter as she took her arm from his firm grasp.

"I can't go back. Errol will be hunting for me possibly...I have no other choice but to stay here," she whispered finally.

The duo looked at each other and then back at her, before Daxter finally spoke up. "Come with us. I'm sure the Tattooed Wonder won't mind some more help around the hideout," he said, winking mischievously.


End file.
